


Revenge

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Driving, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't stop driving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Father's Love" and the fic_promptly prompt "Supernatural - John - revenge isn’t just the ‘family business’ it’s a constant driving need"

John glanced in the back seat of the Impala, where both boys had finally fallen asleep. They looked so innocent when they slept, and John felt a burning pain in his gut at the thought. They were children - only children. They should have stayed innocent for years, until they were all grown up and discovering their own place in this world. They shouldn't be dragged around hell and gone searching for some mythical bogey man who had stolen their mother.

But they were.

For John, revenge wasn't just the 'family business,' as he called it when Dean asked. It was a constant, driving need that kept him going long after his body, mind, and soul wanted to quit. Someone - some _thing_ had taken his wife, had taken their mother. That thing had desecrated their family and destroyed his boys' innocence. And his own, to a certain extent.

And that _thing_ had to pay.

John refocused on the dark road, the miles slipping away beneath his tires. He should probably get some sleep too, like the kids. He should probably pull over somewhere, cut the engine, and doze off for a few hours. But the burning need inside of him wouldn't be quenched. Every moment that he catnapped was one more moment that that _thing_ relaxed in safety. Every moment that he drove was one moment closer to destroying it, for his son's sake and for his own.

So John drove.


End file.
